Many older males have a problem when they urinate—namely, they have a difficult time extracting their penis from their pants and underwear. As a result, in such situations while urinating, urine would miss the toilet and wind up on a male's pants or elsewhere, such as the floor or rim of the toilet.
Today, more than ever, there is much caregiving, either through friends, family members, or hired caregivers for the elderly, including elderly males. It is not only a challenging and potentially unsanitary situation to have urine that winds up on a man's clothes or on the toilet or floor, but the situation is also difficult, inconvenient, and potentially emotionally uncomfortable and/or embarrassing for the male and the caregiver when “off-target” urination occurs and needs to be cleaned. The invention described herein is intended to address these challenges by providing a new device to assist aging males in urinating directly into a urinal, toilet, or the like without making a mess on themselves or the immediate surroundings.